role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
SasquatchMask
SasquatchMask (サスクワッチマスク Sasukuwatchimasuku) is a Nocturne warrior and a RP character created by and used by Mandolore Shepard. Personality SasquatchMask is a very wary Nocturne warrior who prefers to keep an eye out for danger before heading into it. However there is one villainous Nocturne he is afraid of. That Nocturne being HydraMask. History Debut: The Monster of a Dozen Mouths SasquatchMask made his first appearance in Seattle, Washington reading about the mysterious events going on in Chicago before deciding to head there to investigate. When he got to Chicago, he began his investigation. His investigation led him to a tall building with a white car in front of it. When he was thinking about going in, he met FlamingoMask and IkaMask. He then suggested going into the building by the back entrance since entering after throwing the car through it would be too obvious. After making it into the building, he and FlamingoMask made their way up to the 15th floor. While on that floor, he met Commander Booker. Course after hearing about an attack in the center of Chicago, he leapt out of a hole in the building. When he reached the site of the battle, he drew out his chain flail. He then swung his chain flail at Many Mouths doing damage to her. Many Mouths then retaliated by sending out one of her tongues like a whip which grazed one of his arms. Later in the battle, he punched her at her right arm. After that, he got stunned due to the fact that Many Mouths had thrown Booker at him. When he got over being stunned, he stepped in front of Many Mouths to block her from attacking Booker. After the battle that led to Many Mouths being arrested, he decided to head back to Seattle. Course before heading back, he signed to FlamingoMask, Neo SquidMask, and Commander Booker that if any of them were to come to Seattle to look him up. He then walked off. Battle of Seattle! Triple Kaiju Attack! SasquatchMask then made his next appearance in Seattle. As he was on patrol, he noticed Baron Bloodsport attacking the Space Needle. As he approached, Baron Bloodsport challenged him to battle. Before he made his choice, Scunge attacked another part of the city. After SasquatchMask decided to battle Baron Bloodsport, Sawnose also appeared and attacked. Thanks to the arrival of Compes and Knight of Order, SasquatchMask did not have to fight all three alone. During the battle with Baron Bloodsport, SasquatchMask proceeded to break Baron Bloodsport's right arm. Later in the battle, he then knocked Baron Bloodsport out by stepping on Baron Bloodsport's tail. After Baron Bloodsport, Scunge, and Sawnose had retreated, SasquatchMask then thanked Compres and Knight of Order for their help. After the other heroes had gone, SasquatchMask then continued on his patrol. The Electric Vampire Menace SasquatchMask made his next appearance in Kobe, Japan. While he was experiencing a performance by Unit 6 Meruka and Unit 7 Furuka, he noticed something strange outside. When he was outside, he was attacked by the strange being, who turned out to be the electric vampire, Count von Lightning. As SasquatchMask attempted to hold off the count, he was getting weakened. It was then that Meruka and Furuka showed up to fight the count. He let them continue fighting the count as the battle raged. Later in the battle Sazer-Tarious showed up in the fight. After the battle with Count von Lightning, SasquatchMask thanked Meruka, Furuka, and Sazer-Tarious for their help. He also let Furuka know that if he ever encountered Robo Lass, he would pass along the message. He then walked off. Lair of the Seattle Stalker SasquatchMask made his next appearance back in Seattle. He was on high alert after hearing about a series of murders that had recently occurred there. While he was warning people, he came across a butcher shop that seemed off. When he first approached, he noticed a young woman nearby so he told her to be on her guard. After telling the young woman to be on her guard, he was approached by Robo Lass, who had information to help with his investigation. After hearing about the information, he and Robo Lass headed back to the butcher shop. When they got there, Robo Lass used her Arctic Gust to get the door open. After investigating the freezer, SasquatchMask and Robo Lass realized that the butcher shop was the Seattle Stalker's lair. They Call Him Dart Part 2 SasquatchMask made his next appeareance still in Seattle. It was there he found out that the identity of the Seattle Stalker was a Kaijin named Ash. He proceeded to battle her because of the murders she had committed. During the battle with her, his chain flail ended up breaking. Later in the battle, after charging into her, he wondered if she was going to kill him. Thanks to IkaMask and FlamingoMask, he was able to get out her grip. After that, SasquatchMask decided to flirt with Ash. Course it did not go well as expected. After the battle, He then told IkaMask and FlamingoMask that he had a message for Robo Lass from two Units he had met in Japan. After FlamingoMask and IkaMask left, SasquatchMask went back on patrol. The Twister II: Return of the Shrewster SasquatchMask then made his next appearance in Seattle. After hearing on the news of a tornado that did not seem natural, he decided to go investigate the damage. As he investigated the debris from the tornado, he began to think of what had caused it. While he was investigating, he encountered FlamingoMask and IkaMask. He also met MarionetteMask. After discussing the tornado with them, SasquatchMask decided to stay behind to oversee the repair efforts. Publicity Stunt Part 1 WIP Beware of HydraMask SasquatchMask made his next appearance in Seattle where he told FlamingoMask and MoleMask why he (SasquatchMask) and YetiMask are afraid of HydraMask. He also mentioned that HydraMask could possibly team up with other villainous Nocturnes. Later he continued watching the monitor of recent Shadowblood arrivals. Bloodthirst WIP HydraMask's Triumph! SasquatchMask Dead SasquatchMask made his next appearance in Osaka where he helped Meruka and Furuka fight against Centurion Shadelinqs. However his appearance caught the attention of HydraMask. He then accepted a fight against her despite being afraid. During the battle, PteraMask and HawkMask showed up to help. However later in the battle, HydraMask plunged her spatha deep into SasquatchMask's chest. When he pulled it out, he sprayed out so many shadows that he dropped down dead. Abilities * Immense Strength: SasquatchMask is very strong for a Nocturne * Chain Flail: The weapon of choice for SasquatchMask. Broke in Battle with Ash. Repaired before the events of The Twister II: Return of the Shrewster * Sign Language: As SasquatchMask is a mute, this is how he communicates. * Growth/Shrink: Allows SasquatchMask to switch between his normal and kaiju heights * Fastball Special: SasquatchMask grabs YetiMask by the legs and spins around before throwing YetiMask at enemies. Weaknesses * Mute: SasquatchMask cannot speak using his voice. * Weak to Light: SasquatchMask weakens in light. Trivia * SasquatchMask is Mandolore Shepard's first Nocturne character. * As SasquatchMask is the protector of Seattle, he was inspired by the folklore of Bigfoot (a.k.a Sasquatch) * SasquachMask is the first Nocturne to meet Unit 6 Meruka and Unit 7 Furuka. * Shorthand way of referring to him: STM * Until the debut of GreatWhiteSharkMask, SasquatchMask was Mandolore Shepard's tallest Nocturne. * His home planet is U31. Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Mandolore Shepard) Category:Kaijin Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Deceased Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs Category:Nocturnes with Cryptid motifs